


秘密

by linlinX



Series: 阿伦戴尔庄园 [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: 阿伦戴尔庄园 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577608
Kudos: 5





	秘密

安娜在树篱前勒住缰绳，利落地翻身下马，前来迎接的老马车夫只来得及问了一句：“您今天回来得这样早！天色还很晴朗。” 

“我听见史密斯太太已经到了，这是真的吗？”安娜问道，她的脸颊红扑扑的，那是刚才骑马疾速驰过田野在她身上施加的影响。 

“是的，安娜小姐，那位好心的夫人赶早来了，艾莎小姐正在接待她。” 

安娜皱起眉毛，她谢过老约翰，匆匆忙忙地迈过台阶，快步沿过道朝会客室走去。 

附近居住的人家都知道，史密斯太太是位好心的太太，她平素最喜欢看到一位年轻美貌的小姐和有钱的单身汉缔结良缘，有钱和有貌的情形反过来照样可以受到她热烈的欢迎。 

不难理解，艾莎在她面前是何等的如坐针毡，如果不是良好的教养逼迫着她，险些一刻钟都待不住。 

眼下会客室正在上演一段气氛看似融洽的谈话。无论何时，如果谈话的一方滔滔不绝，另一方大多数时候扮演的只是沉默聆听的角色，这样的谈话自然远远算不上愉快，却可以靠单方面的热情伪装出融洽的表象。 

“上周五晚的舞会多么难忘！如果我的记性没有出错（它一向是不会出错的），我相信有位迷人的先生向你大献殷勤，据说他的年收入有一万磅，蛮好可以与你般配。” 

“那仅是一次礼貌的谈话。”艾莎答道，并含蓄地指出对方向在场的年轻小姐都做出了跳舞的邀请。 

“你太矜持了，艾莎小姐，整场舞会他都围着你转，我蛮有把握他会向你求婚。” 

“您的判断实在令我惊讶。”艾莎温和地说。 

史密斯太太体谅地说：“年轻的先生们在这件事上往往需要一点额外的鼓励，如果你有需要，我完全可以胜任这桩职责。” 

艾莎抿了抿嘴唇，委婉地说：“谢谢您的好意，我暂时没有这样的打算。”

“瞧你说的什么话？”史密斯太太嗔怪地说：“即便不为你自己，也该为安娜考虑考虑。长姐还没出嫁，妹妹该怎样享受社交的乐趣？” 

“什么乐趣？”门外传来一道活泼的问候，安娜轻快地踏入暖融融的屋子，她看也不看地经过艾莎身侧，扑过来给了史密斯太太一个亲切的拥抱：“真没想到您这么快就来了，您原本打算下周才来看我们呢。” 

“我正为你的幸福考虑，劝说你的姐姐。”史密斯太太洋洋得意地说，在安娜恳切的要求之下，她将之前的谈话一字不漏地重新叙述了一遍。 

“姨妈，您说的这都是哪个年代的规矩，我想至少是数百年前吧。”安娜轻松地笑道：“艾莎订不订婚，什么时候结婚，对于我的婚姻都不会造成影响。” 

“这么说，你是已经有心上人了？”史密斯太太难得敏锐地问。 

“您难倒我了。”安娜狡黠地说：“不过我倒是知道艾莎小姐的心上人。” 

她迎着艾莎的目光，沉稳地端起茶杯：“艾莎小姐心里唯一爱的只有阿伦戴尔，我有理由相信她的归属必将、也只会是这座古老而美丽的庄园。” 

“怎么，难道你是要自己的姐姐永远不嫁人么？”史密斯太太惊呼道：“这是何等凄凉的命运！实在不应该属于她这样尊贵而富有的小姐。” 

“您想得太可怕了，我看不出和她眼下的生活有什么区别。”安娜毫不在意地说：“在我看来，嫁给一个头脑愚钝，满心想的都是打猎的先生才荒唐呢。” 

“快些打住这荒诞的言论。”史密斯太太连忙说：“艾莎小姐即便嘴上不说，心里也会怪罪你的。” 

“我认为我说的每一句话都恰好符合她的心意。”安娜瞅了瞅坐在她对面的姐姐，俏皮地说：“我敢相信，她愿意感激地同我握手呢。” 

“天哪，这太失礼了！”史密斯太太嚷道。 

安娜不顾她的反对，径自将手递到艾莎的面前，艾莎慌乱地抬眼看了看她。 

“我亲爱的姐姐，也许你还没有厌恶我到不肯握我的手吧。”安娜盯着她的眼睛，笑吟吟地说。 

艾莎抿紧嘴唇，她的脸颊涨得通红，连耳垂和脖颈也弥漫开红晕，除了安娜和她自己以外，在场没有人不认为那是出于愤怒的情绪。 

好心的史密斯太太自然忍受不了看到姐妹俩如此针锋相对的场面，她几乎要站起来亲自打圆场。幸好在那之前，艾莎和往常一样，发挥了她作为长姐的风度。证据是她终于伸出手，和妹妹停在她面前的手轻轻握了一下。 

史密斯太太忍不住捂住心口，她无法不相信这是艾莎小姐性格里坚忍的一面再次占了上风。 

安娜扬起眉，眼神流露出明亮的笑意，艾莎看了她一眼，忍不住别开视线。 

“多么优雅的风度！”史密斯太太完全没注意到这一幕，或许注意到了也不会放在心上：“安娜小姐，你应该多和艾莎小姐亲近，我认为你们可以成为一对非常和睦的姐妹。” 

“不得不说，您的观察很贴切。”安娜怔了怔，微笑着说。 

史密斯太太对她谦虚的口吻感到满意，只是奇怪地看到，艾莎小姐的脸更红了。原本快要消散的红晕再次浮上她的脸颊，染成一片薄薄的绯色。


End file.
